Princess Hada
by Blue-Bird-11
Summary: Short one-shot on the background of the character Princess Hada in the story "Skye Night: The Final Battle." by SkyeElf.


**This is a little background one-shot on the character Princess Hada in "Skye Night: The Final Battle" by SkyeElf. This is also for the contest. Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors. Enjoy! R+R!  
>_ <strong>

_Giggling, she flitted through the trees, running from him. Ducking behind a large oak, she gasped for breath and stiffled her giggles. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as the love of her life lifted her into his chest. Squealing in delight, she laughed as he spun her, minding her wings. Turning, she faced him with a soft smile. His deep green eyes looked deep into her bright blue ones. He pressed his lips softly to hers, but she pulled away and slipped out of his grasp, giggling softly. Her clear dragonfly wings carried her effortlessly through the lush forest. He chased her just as gracefully through the trees, his stronger wings pushing him faster. He grabbed her and rolled with her in the thick grass, kissing her cute button nose. Running her hand through his short black hair, she pulled a pink flower from it and giggled again, kissing him softly._

Trudging through the forest, a cloaked figure walked on and on, releshing in the last happy memories she had with him. Why did everything have to go so wrong? She'd had a perfect life, wonderful, loving parents, the love of her life, but she lost it all because Ganad.

_He smoothed up to her, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder._

_"How are you doin', beautiful?" He asked in a suggestive tone. Ganad been after her for years, but her heart belonged to Meka. Brushing his hand off, she began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her. Anger and hunger could be seen in his dark eyes, half hidden behind red hair. "You never listen to me," He hissed in her face. "But I'll make you listen." _

_Pulling her through the woods, he dragged her to a large cave she'd been warned bears live in. He pushed her to the ground and she fell with a yelp. Brushing the dark chocolate locks from her face, she saw Meka tied down, his wings restrained._

_"Meka!" She cried out, trying to go to him, but was held back. Pushing at Ganad's hand, she cried. "Let him go! Please, let him go." He grabbed her arms and spun her, so she was facing the bound Meka._

_"For years I've saught after you, but you never spared me a glance." He hissed in her ear. "Why? Because Meka was in the way. Now, tell me, do you love him?" Tensing, she let tears roll down her cheeks. She was a horrible lier, everyone could see through her, and by telling the truth, she didn't know what would hapen._

_"Yes," She breathed, her voice shaking with tears. "I love him." Growling, Ganad pushed her away and pointed his hand at Meka. Summoning power to his hand, he shot it at Meka, the explosive sound drowned by her screams. He fell to the floor in a limp heap and she sobbed in despair. Scowling, Ganad walked out, never to be seen again._

Stupid Ganad. Before he'd shown up and ruined everything, she's been the princess of their forest kingdom. Her parents had been loving, but when Ganad came, they dove into work to avoid him and his constant requests for a position of power.

Her heart still throbbed for her lost love, but she planned on getting revenge. Ganad had been many centuries older than her and had been able to master the power he'd found. Meka had been preparing to go on his power quest, while she was still too young.

After Ganad stole her life away, she's packed a bag and disappeared, never to return for the memories were to painful. Traveling, she had found an old conman who began to make a lie to trick her out of her silver ring. Hell bent on revenge, she wanted to be able to lie to anyone and everyone. Sucking his power from him, she absorbed it and refined it, perfecting it. She absorbed his magic abilities as well, as he was a powerful wizard, which made the deal even sweeter for her.

Now as she wandered, she was slightly proud. Three centuries, and she had perfected her power, though she still looked the exact same, stupid immortallity. For years, she's hoped to cross paths with Ganad again so she can get her revenge.

"Excuse me miss," A weak voice said from one side of the road, turning, she saw a young man and young woman, who was blushing. "Would you mind sparing some change? My girl here, she's pregnant and we can't afford to raise the child." He pleaded with her.

_Lie._ She saw strait through it, having perfected the ability of lying, she knew when anyone was doing it, by the slightest signs, such as shifty eyes, holding their breath or even an increased heart rate.

Raising her wand, she sent the two flying and continued on. It was mean, yes, but they had the guts to lie to her, just for some money. Praying she'd find one of these new _'Empresses of Magic'_ soon, she tried to sooth her anger and hurt.

Never again would someone take advantage of her.

Never.  
>_<p>

**Hope you liked it. R+R please!**


End file.
